


Scars of Malaika

by Stiney



Series: Fu King 'Verse [13]
Category: The A-Team (2010), The A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/F, Female-Centric, Femslash, Ficlet, POV Female Character, Post-Movie(s), Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiney/pseuds/Stiney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charissa Sosa's inquisitive need to know everything about Amy Allen is dangerous. <b>(Fourth fic for the Amy/Charissa Fu King arc.)</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars of Malaika

**Author's Note:**

> This is the 4th part to the Amy/Charissa arc set in my A-Team 2010 [Fu King 'Verse](http://archiveofourown.org/series/17316). Part [1](http://archiveofourown.org/works/374218), [2](http://archiveofourown.org/works/401029) & [3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/678995)
> 
> Malaika is Swahili for angel.

"Why do you use the alias Malaika on your blog?"

Amy isn’t sure which pulled her from sleep; Charissa’s voice or the soft brush of fingers tracing not the artistic lines of her huge angel wing tattoo but the large jagged one that marred it.

But now awake and faced with the question, Amy finds it’d be easy to tell Charissa the name had come from Murdock.

How the pilot had softly serenaded her in Swahili while tending to the bleeding wounds she’d received on the team’s mission to Guatelmala to save her brother.

But Charissa Sosa’s inquisitive need to know is dangerous.

_Too dangerous._

Especially when the sudden _need_ to tell everything bubbles up within Amy and sends her pulse skyrocketing.

Being long passed the point of feigning sleep now, she turns to meet Charissa’s questioning and intense stare, visible in the dark room by the streetlamp outside.

“It’s not really a story to tell in the middle of the night.” Amy quietly sighs, breath ghosting across Charissa’s bare shoulder.

“Tell me tomorrow then.”

“We won’t be here.” Which is true. Amy plans to be gone long from the hotel before Charissa even wakes.

The answer still earns her an irritated huff in return.

Charissa Sosa may pride herself in her determination, but so does Amy Allen.

She wraps her arms around Charissa and stops any more inquiries with her mouth against the warm, soft skin of other woman’s throat.

_A distraction._

Which is what this _thing_ between the two of them was only ever supposed to be in the first place.

Instead it’s become an almost constant ache in Amy’s heavy heart. Way out of control and long overdue in need of getting back under control.

Tomorrow she’ll tell Hannibal she won’t do this any longer.

_Even if she stopped doing it for the team a long time ago._


End file.
